


end of a day

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo, now happily married, finds his ex-boyfriend in the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	end of a day

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: xiukaisoo, polyamorous relationship, romance, angst, smut, mentions of prostitution, use of toys, double penetration, orgasm denial

Kyungsoo stares at the moss green carpet beneath his socked feet. The black and white stripes compliment well with the color in his opinion; god, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying. The carpet is old and ugly, and he doesn’t want to think about what might be beneath if he were to lift it up. In reality, it goes well with the cream walls with chipped paint and the water stain on the popcorn ceiling that’s been there since they bought this shitty apartment. The only furniture is a black leather sofa and their mattress in the corner, aside from the easel on the opposite side of the room and piles of unsold paintings. The bathroom is in similar shape with a toilet that only flushes if you slam down the handle and a shower with nasty tiling. The sink is the only one they have; the same one they use to fill pans for the stove in the tiny kitchen.

This is what he gets for trying to get big in New York.

Jongin is sweet, caring, and optimistic. Kyungsoo is not.

He knows that no matter how many paintings Jongin makes, he will continue to sell none. He knows his job can’t support his and Jongin’s living as Jongin only focuses on his art. It’s getting harder and harder for him to put up with this, with nights without food, with wearing layers in the apartment so they don’t have to add to their heating bills, with hearing endless promises of _it’s going to be okay, Kyungsoo_.

He loves Jongin, but he doesn’t think it’ll ever get better.

His stomach gurgles, and Kyungsoo winces, pulling his blanket closer around him as he stares blankly at the T.V., playing old cartoons from one of the only channels they get.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asks sleepily, rolling over on the mattress.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo murmurs, getting up to turn the television off as well as the lights.

“I think there’s one thing of ramen left,” he scoots over in the bed to make room for the older man.

“I’m sick of ramen. I’d rather just eat shit out of the vending machine at work tomorrow.” Kyungsoo lies down with his back facing Jongin. They’ve both been rather grouchy lately, but Jongin always tries to make amends as he cuddles up to his boyfriend, nose nudging at the back of his neck.

“Jongin, don’t you ever want more?” he asks, turning in the artist’s arms to face him. “Like maybe...maybe this isn’t the thing for us?”

“Sometimes, but there’s always light at the end of the tunnel,” Jongin replies calmly, giving the same happy and stupid smile he always offers when Kyungsoo asks these questions. “I just need to get recognized, and Mr. Wu from the art museum downtown thinks it will happen soon. He says I have real talent, Kyungsoo. As long as we stay here just for a little longer, things will get better.” His hand moves to hold the other man’s beneath the sheets, gripping it tightly in promise.

Two months ago, Kyungsoo would have been satiated easily with this - because Jongin had said the same words two months ago when things started to get worse. But now he just plasters on a sad, disappointed smile and turns back around. He’s tired.

 

Kyungsoo stops waiting for things to change.

 

Sunlight bleeds into the room, warming the cold room and gently awakening its occupants. The sheets stir, and Kyungsoo’s eyes open a sliver but a sleepy smile graces his features as he feels his husband moving closer, and he whines and tries to move away groggily when cold hands sneak up his t-shirt. He can hear muffled laughter as Minseok presses a kiss to his back and finally gathers him in his arms once Kyungsoo gives up the fruitless fight.

“Get up, lazy.” Minseok sighs, patting Kyungsoo’s stomach, “you’ve got that interview today.”

Kyungsoo groans at the reminder. He’s been unemployed for some time, since Minseok’s salary pays generously and allows for both of them to live comfortably. But he’s never been one to laze around, though he’s hardly anything but lazy, and thinks he should do something with his degree in accounting. And now that they’ve been married for a year and together for three, Kyungsoo thinks it’s time for him to branch off a bit.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to an interview,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I’m gonna die.”

“You won’t,” his husband reassures comfortingly. “You might piss your pants, but you won’t die.”

The younger man turns to glare at him, but there’s a smile on his lips. He sits up and rubs his eyes, feeling the sheets tug away from him as Minseok lies back down. He glares at his husband in envy; Minseok is a writer and gets to work from home every day, other than the times he meets with his editor or attends book signings and whatnot.  Kyungsoo won’t get that luxury from now on, but that won’t deter him from getting that job anyways.

Kyungsoo gets out of the bed and starts to get ready, running a quick shower before dressing in nice, presentable clothes. Minseok falls back asleep sometime throughout the hour, even though he’s usually a light-sleeper. Kyungsoo thinks he probably tired himself out last night, drafting another chapter to his new novel. Once he’s ready, the younger man brushes Minseok’s black hair out of his face and kisses him on the cheek before making his way out of the condo with a nervous breath.

Of course, he ends up getting the job. And Kyungsoo comes back a little after noon with a bright grin and unsoiled pants. Minseok looks up from the lunch he’s preparing on the stove when Kyungsoo comes in, and he knows just from Kyungsoo’s expression that things went well.

“You got the job?” he asks anyways as Kyungsoo sets his things on the breakfast bar and takes off his coat.

“I start on Wednesday,” Kyungsoo replies, moving around the bar to peer at what Minseok’s eating. He’s not much of a cook, so it’s just plain grilled cheese. Not a surprise there.

Minseok twines his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and hugs him close, lips hovering over the other man’s ear. “Then we have to celebrate, hmm?” he murmurs, turning off the burner and flipping the half-finished grilled cheese onto a plate. Minseok doesn’t even have to say anything else before Kyungsoo is turning around and pressing Minseok against a nearby counter, indulging in a heated kiss.

Kyungsoo has never gotten tired of his husband. The desire of Minseok’s skin against his is just as strong as the first time he saw him in a bar that one night, and the sound of the older man moaning as Kyungsoo fucks him right there against the counter is just as exhilarating. Kyungsoo bites his lip with a groan as he pushes up Minseok’s t-shirt to trace the dimples in his lower back as he rocks his hips at a quickening pace.

Minseok arches his back and moans, hand reaching down to stroke his cock. Licking his lips, he looks back at Kyungsoo with dark eyes filled with lust, and Kyungsoo loses it, digging his fingers into Minseok’s hips as he orgasms, hips slapping against the other man’s ass as he rides out the last few moments. Kyungsoo pulls out as Minseok is still jerking off and presses his fingers inside of his stretched hole, expertly rubbing them right against Minseok’s prostate and watching him tremble and gasp before coming all over the edge of the counter.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” Minseok breathes, relaxing against the cool granite even though his legs are trembling.

“Love you too,” Kyungsoo murmurs, bending down to kiss him. “Oh, and Chanyeol called and invited us out tonight to celebrate my new job.” He grins, pulling off and tying up the condom, tossing it in the trashcan.

Minseok straightens up with a playful glare and a wince. “You’re gonna make me go out after pummeling my ass at one in the afternoon and depriving me of my lunch?”

“You offered,” Kyungsoo shrugs, already walking out of the kitchen to change out of his nice clothes.

“You’re cleaning the counter!” Minseok shouts after him.

 

Chanyeol is an old friend of Minseok’s and co-owns one of the best clubs in the city. He invites Minseok and Kyungsoo for a free night and drinks every so often. It’s not too classy and not too trashy, and Chanyeol’s a great DJ. Minseok and Kyungsoo have been here so many times that they’ve probably fucked in every stall in the men’s bathroom. Many of their great nights in the city have been appointed to this club.

But Minseok has to work on his draft tomorrow—meaning he’ll be heading to his favorite café in the morning with his laptop in hand—so they can’t get shitfaced tonight. Maybe a drink or two and a few dances before they head home. Sad, really.

“You two haven’t been here in a bit, huh?” Jongdae, the bartender, greets them over the pounding bass of the music as he puts down their usual drinks.

“Been busy with my writing and all,” Minseok explains simply, taking a sip of his mixed drink. “Kyungsoo got a new job today, so Chanyeol invited us to celebrate.”

“Ah, yeah, Chanyeol told me!” Jongdae grins at Kyungsoo, reaching over to bump fists with him in a dorky fashion. “You guys staying all night? I saw some pretty faces in the crowd, if you know what I mean.” He winks.

“We haven’t done anything like that since we got married,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. Before their relationship was really serious, they would occasionally take someone home to share, but once Kyungsoo moved in with Minseok and the boundary of love was crossed, they haven’t ventured out in search of someone else. They had all they needed.

“We’ll probably head out after midnight. I’ve been slacking off and have to work hard tomorrow,” Minseok adds, absentmindedly resting a hand on his husband’s thigh.

Jongdae laughs before heading to the other side of the bar to serve a group of girls that had just sat down. Kyungsoo glances over at the crowded dance floor, bodies illuminating with every flash of the lights. He knows from experience that it gets quite heated and intoxicating just dancing in that mass of people, regardless if you’ve had a few drinks or not. He smiles a bit, thinking about when he first came here with Minseok. It was actually after the first time they fucked. Minseok invited him out to the club just a week later.

He’s not exactly sure what attracted him to Minseok emotionally. They were quite similar. Minseok is just as soft-spoken as Kyungsoo is, but he likes to tease and has quite the adventurous personality when he comes out of his shell. Minseok is also mature and knows what he wants and how to get it. He’s straightforward like that. And after Kyungsoo’s past relationship, he knew he wanted someone stable and mature.

Minseok squeezes Kyungsoo’s thigh, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You want to dance, babe?”

Kyungsoo nods with a smile, and they hop off of the bar stools and head over towards the dance floor. He’s not much of a dancer, but Minseok is. He knows just how to roll his body and get Kyungsoo heated up himself. Soon he’s not even paying attention to the people around them, and his focus is only on Minseok’s lips by his ear and the hand sliding around his hips.

They dance for a while, indulging in a make out session that has Jongdae howling when they go back to the bar for another drink, their last promised drink of the night. They don’t go back out to dance and instead just sit there and talk with Jongdae, and then Chanyeol when he takes a break from the DJ stand. Kyungsoo’s not his biggest fan (he’s too loud), but he was Minseok’s best man at their wedding, so at this point he has to deal with him.

“Well, it’s getting late, so we’d better head out,” Minseok announces after checking his phone for the time. “Thanks for the drinks, Chanyeol.”

“Anytime, bro,” the taller man claps him on the shoulder and does the same to Kyungsoo as they stand up. “Good luck at your new job, Kyungsoo. Knock ‘em dead with your, uh, accounting stuff.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kyungsoo snorts. “See you guys later.”

Minseok leads them through the clustered crowd towards the entrance, hand wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s. The bitter chill of the winter air bites at their skin just as the doors open, and Kyungsoo shudders, pulling his coat closer around his person. Minseok graciously stuffs their intertwined hands in his pocket. It’s a bit of a walk to the parking garage, and Kyungsoo is glad it hasn’t snowed yet as it’s only late autumn. The night is still young, so they aren’t alone on the streets, passing by several flashily-dressed people obviously headed towards the club and drunk college kids doing who knows what. And then there’s those who are obviously up to no good, or the homeless who are wandering about, more towards the parking garage that borders closely to the bad side of the city.

Minseok is telling Kyungsoo about his latest plans for his novel as they cross the street. He listens intently and gives his own feedback to the idea. Minseok writes sci-fi books, and though it’s not really Kyungsoo’s cup of tea, he tries his best to give his honest opinion.

“I think you should—” Kyungsoo is cut off as two figures stumble out of the alleyway a few meters in front of them, one screaming and throwing punches.

“Fuck you, you fucking slut! Give me back my cash!” A burly man shouts, grabbing the collar of someone with white-blond hair before punching them straight in the jaw and shoving them to the sidewalk.

“I gave you what you wanted! Leave me alone, you fuck—!” the person on the ground screams back, only for his voice to cut off as he breaks out into a series of heavy coughs, the sound akin to a chain smoker’s hacking. The voice sounds familiar, but Kyungsoo can’t pinpoint knowing someone with such shocking hair.

When the offensive man moves with his hand raised, Kyungsoo feels Minseok letting go of his hand and dashing forward before Kyungsoo can stop him from interfering with random people’s business. He doesn’t follow, not wanting to get in the middle of that.

“What’s going on here?” Minseok asks, standing in front of the coughing man.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The ugly asshole bellows. “This nasty bitch won’t give me my money!”

“I told you. I don’t do refunds,” the man behind Minseok croaks, his voice scratchy and light.

“You fucking—” He moves again, but Minseok pushes him back by the chest.

“How much?” Minseok asks, shocking them and Kyungsoo as he pulls out his wallet. He’d go and stop his husband if he didn’t think he was doing the right thing. Kyungsoo’s slowly starting to understand the situation. Looking at the kneeling blond man wearing tight clothing and listening to the conversation, he knows the blond is a prostitute of some kind.

“Fifty,” the stranger grumbles, holding out his hand greedily. Kyungsoo wishes he didn’t have to watch Minseok shove a handful of cash into the man’s grubby hands.

“Now go,” Minseok says, jerking his head in the opposite direction. “Leave him alone.”

Reluctantly and with a growl, the taller man leaves, stalking down the dark sidewalk. Now that the danger is gone and the incident is over, Kyungsoo starts to walk over as Minseok turns around to face the man still kneeling on the ground.

“Y-You didn’t have to…” That scratchy voice tugs at Kyungsoo’s memory, but he doesn’t recognize it until he’s beside Minseok and gets a good look at the prostitute’s ashen face.

“Jongin?” The name escapes Kyungsoo’s lips in a whisper before he can stop it. It’s Jongin, definitely. But, god, he looks so much different—and not in a good way. He’s pale, and his cheekbones are so much more definite than before. He looks sick and starving and pitiful.

Jongin’s eyes dart to him, and his shocked expression matches Kyungsoo’s. “Kyung—” he can’t even get out the name before he goes back to hacking out his lungs.

“You know him?” Minseok looks at his husband in surprise.

“He’s my ex. The one I told you about,” Kyungsoo murmurs, sadness claiming him. Things really hadn’t gotten better for Jongin, and Kyungsoo had left him to face it all alone. “Jongin, are you alright?”

Jongin’s fit stops, and he catches his breath. Placing his hands on the pavement, he tries to get up on his feet. “I-I’m fine,” he assures, standing up, but he ends up swaying and falling forward, Kyungsoo catching him. Jongin smells like smoke and sex, a bad combination that makes Kyungsoo wrinkle his nose.

Minseok moves to feel Jongin’s forehead with his hand. “He’s got a bad fever, Kyungsoo,” he looks at his husband with mixed feelings. He doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo’s ex, but he didn’t expect to meet him in such bad circumstances.

Kyungsoo meets his eyes and frowns. “Jongin, do you have a place to stay?”

The younger is panting against his shoulder, leaning heavily against him. “I got evicted a w-week ago,” he wheezes.

Minseok doesn’t hesitate. “C’mon, Kyungsoo, let’s take him home with us. He needs a doctor anyways.” His expression is unreadable, and Kyungsoo can’t tell what is going through his mind, but he knows many questions are coming for him once they get Jongin settled.

In the car ride home, Kyungsoo feels two pairs of eyes boring into his head, the tired ones from the backseat and the questioning ones from the driver’s seat.

 

They’re lucky enough that Junmyeon, a private doctor, lives on the floor below them. He’s a bit disgruntled when he answers the door at two in the morning, but the man’s nice enough to come in and check on Jongin, who’s lying in the guest room with a cold cloth on his forehead and shivering under the heated blanket.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to give him other than a glass of water, so he only helped Jongin out of his uncomfortable clothes and into some of Minseok’s sweats and onto the bed. At that point, the younger man’s eyes were half-lidded, and he was hardly conscious at all, burning up and shivering all at once. But when Kyungsoo laid the cold cloth on his forehead that Minseok had gotten for him, he felt Jongin reach up and hold his hand there. Jongin doesn’t say anything, and Kyungsoo smiles a bit unsurely as he retracts his hand from Jongin’s grasp and sits on the edge of his bed as he waits for his husband to come back with Junmyeon. “Try to stay awake, okay? Minseok’s getting a doctor.”

“Who is...Who is he?” Jongin mumbles, weakly pulling the blankets up to his chin and shuddering.

“Who?”

“Minseok,”

Kyungsoo’s throat becomes dry at that. He knows Jongin would be curious about it, being his ex and all that Kyungsoo up and left without a trace. “He’s my husband, Jongin,” he replies quietly, not looking at the man lying on the bed.

“Oh,” he hears Jongin say just as the front door opens, the sound echoing through the doorway. Kyungsoo sits up from the bed just as Junmyeon and Minseok enter. The doctor offers them both a smile, and he moves to replace Kyungsoo’s seat on the edge of the bed, unzipping his bag as he greets Jongin in a muted voice.

“Can we talk?” Minseok whispers to Kyungsoo, a hand on the small of his back as he leads him out of the room. Nodding, Kyungsoo follows him out to the living room, a single lamp on in the open-concept space that connects with the kitchen. The large windows bring in the moonlight that illuminates what isn’t touched by the light of the lamp, and Kyungsoo rubs his eyes as he sits down. So many thoughts are running through his head at such a late time of night.

“Kyungsoo, talk to me,” Minseok murmurs. “It’s just—you never told me—”

“He wasn’t a goddamn prostitute when we were dating, Minseok,” Kyungsoo’s words come out sharper than intended, but he doesn’t take them back. Instead, he sighs and looks at his husband. “I never told you because it never came up, but the last year that Jongin and I were dating, we weren’t well off. In fact, we were tumbling towards poverty. Jongin was an artist, but his art wasn’t making any money, so we had to rely off of my salary that couldn’t support the both of us. I kept trying to encourage him to give up and move back home with me or get a job or _something_. But it was his dream, so I made the decision to leave him on his own. End of story.”

“You left him? On his own? Kyungsoo…” Minseok’s eyes were wide and unbelieving.

“What _else_ was I supposed to do? I gave him a choice, but he was still childish, so I moved on,” Kyungsoo glares at his husband, who only moves to comfort him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I did give him some money and told him to get a job, at least.”

“Okay, okay,” Minseok rubs Kyungsoo’s back, “I understand, baby, I understand. I’m not trying to antagonize you.”

That soothes the accountant thoroughly, and he relaxes, leaning against Minseok and closing his eyes as he sighs. “What are we going to do?”

“Let him stay here, obviously. We have more than enough money to support him, and he needs it. I won’t stop him from staying here just because he’s your ex. You know I don’t care about that,” Minseok says, and Kyungsoo smiles at him in relief. He’s right. Minseok has never been one to get jealous or hate someone for a petty reason. He was the one who offered to take Jongin home in the first place.

They wait for a little bit longer, Kyungsoo’s eyes drooping. But he manages to stay awake, Minseok turning on the T.V. and nudging him every so often to keep him up. It’s about thirty minutes later when Junmyeon finally emerges, shutting the door behind him before walking into the living room. The couple instantly straighten up, and Minseok turns off the T.V. to listen.

“Well, it’s nothing too bad. He just has a mild version of bronchitis. It could be from smoking or just something he got in passing. And obviously he’s got a bad fever too,” Junmyeon explains, handing Minseok a piece of paper. “I’ve written a prescription that you can pick up tomorrow—or later today, I should say. For now, just give him some cold medicine to take the edge off. I guess I don’t need to tell you about how malnourished he is. Don’t feed him too much, and give him plenty of water. If you need anything else, just give me a call.”

“Thank you so much. We’re sorry for bothering you so late,” Kyungsoo frowns.

“It’s really no problem,” the doctor smiles before giving a bow. “Oh, and um, based on what Minseok told me, I asked him if he’s been tested for STDs recently and he has, so don’t worry about that.”

They nod and thank him once again before Minseok escorts him out kindly, and Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen, finding the drawer where they keep all their medicines and first-aid things. Luckily, they still have a pack of drowsy cold medicine from when Minseok came down with a bad cold a month ago, and Kyungsoo carries a packet back to the guest room. Opening the door, he peeks in to see that the lamp is still on from Junmyeon’s visit and Jongin’s eyes are closed. He wakes him up just for a moment to get him to take the medication and telling him to keep drinking water.

But when he turns to leave, Jongin grabs his wrist, and Kyungsoo turns to look at him.

“You’re...you’re really here, right?” the blond breathes out, fingers clinging to his wrist desperately. “You won’t leave?”

Kyungsoo wants to tell him off for being ridiculous, but he realizes that Jongin is scared that he’ll wake up from a feverish dream, and Kyungsoo and Minseok will be gone. So instead he adjusts Jongin’s grip to hold his hot hand and tucks it back under the blankets gently.

“You don’t have to go back there, Jongin. Not anymore.”

 

The next day, Tuesday, is different. Kyungsoo wakes up with a start, discovering that Minseok is gone, leaving him a text that he picked up Jongin’s prescription and gave it to him along with some toast before heading out to the café for the day. God, what would he do without his husband?

Jongin sleeps most of the day, only asking Kyungsoo to help him out of the bed and to the restroom. But neither of them really try to ask about anything, about Jongin’s situation or Kyungsoo’s marriage. Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s awkward between them or if they’re scared to step over a line that’s been abandoned for four years. The last time they ever saw each other was the night before Kyungsoo left and to Jongin that night was normal. He probably didn’t expect to wake up with Kyungsoo gone, only leaving a note behind and some cash for Jongin to use for a least a week. Evidently, it wasn’t used the way he intended.

Minseok comes home around dinnertime, looking tired and worn out. He comes into Jongin’s room, where the youngest is sleeping, and Kyungsoo is sitting in the chair beside the bed with his glasses perched on his nose, reading a novel Minseok recommended to him some time ago.

“His fever went down some. He’s just been sleeping all day,” Kyungsoo fills him in, glancing up from his book. “How was your day? Made some progress?”

“Yeah, I finished another chapter,” Minseok rubs at his eyes, sore from staring at the screen of his laptop all day. “Are you going to cook tonight or me?”

“I can do it,” Kyungsoo closes his book and stretches. “You can go take a nap in our room, if you want,” he offers, and Minseok bends down to kiss him chastely before heading out of the room.

“Wake me up when the food’s ready then,” he calls from the hallway.

Kyungsoo stands up when he hears the sound of the bedroom door shutting, setting his novel on the side table, next to the pill bottle. The sudden coughing from the bed causes him to glance up, and he startles at the sight of Jongin staring at him, suddenly wide awake. A weird feeling pools in his chest when he realizes Jongin probably saw them kiss. He doesn’t know why that bothers him, especially since he’s already established that they’re married.

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking the quiet tension between them.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin clears his throat to rid of his scratchy voice. “I’m thirsty too.”

Kyungsoo helps his ex-boyfriend sit up and hands him the glass of water that has been sitting on the table. Without even thinking about it, he combs back Jongin’s messy bleached hair from his face, watching as the younger closes his eyes at the gentle feeling. “Starting tomorrow, I won’t be home until around this time, okay? I have to go to work. Minseok will stay here and take care of you.”

“He doesn’t...hate me, does he? He’s your husband, so I can’t see why he’d want me here,” Jongin looks sheepish and small as he holds the glass cup in both hands.

“He doesn’t hate you, Jongin. Minseok’s not that kind of person,” Kyungsoo smiles softly at him. “He wants you to stay here as much as I do.”

 

Being alone with Minseok isn’t as awkward as you’d expect. Jongin doesn’t mind him, actually. The older man is nice and generally sounds like he wants to care for Jongin. The former prostitute is already starting to feel better now that his fever is gone, and he’s slowly regaining his strength as he’s recovering from his bronchitis.

The first day with just Minseok, the latter draws Jongin a bath in the impressive tub in their master bathroom, and he offers to help Jongin wash up. Jongin doesn’t miss the stares connected to where his ribs show through his skin from the many nights he went hungry and the scars on his body from clients who weren’t so gentle with him, all the men who left bruises on his hips and scratches on his back, all of the women who sank their manicured claws into him to fill the gap their husbands left. Minseok doesn’t say anything, but when he scrubs Jongin’s back, he’s extra gentle and makes Jongin feel whole when he massages melon-scented shampoo into his hair.

He only asks when Jongin is washing his legs and the more intimate parts of his body.

“What happened to you after Kyungsoo left?”

The younger man’s hand freezes on his thigh beneath the water, and his almond-shaped brown eyes flicker up to look at Minseok, who’s sitting on the closed toilet with an indiscernible expression. His gaze falls back to the sudsy water in the tub, and Jongin sighs. “I was stupid,” he concludes.

“Stupid?”

Jongin coughs a bit and nods. “When Kyungsoo left, I got angry, just because I didn’t want to be sad. I knew it was my fault that he left me, but I didn’t want to deal with that either, so I was just angry at Kyungsoo. He left me money to pick myself up after him and get a job, but I spent it on more art materials, hoping someone would buy my art. Of course, it didn’t happen, and I got evicted from our apartment. I lived in the streets for a while, selling whatever I had for money just to get something to eat. But once I had nothing left, I had to resort to—to _sex_ for money. The rest is history.” He doesn’t look up once he finishes, afraid of what Minseok will think of him.

There’s a hand swiping at his cheeks, and Jongin didn’t even realize he was quietly crying. Blinking away his tears, he looks up at Minseok as the man speaks up. “I’m sorry that happened to you, but I don’t think the whole thing was due to your stupidity. You were hurt and angry, and you really liked art, right? Things just didn’t turn in your favor.”

A grateful smile twitches onto Jongin’s lips, and he murmurs a small word of thanks, the lukewarm bath water suddenly feeling a whole lot warmer. He hadn’t painted or sketched anything in so long that artwork hardly held any appeal to him anymore, especially with the bitter note that his art career ended on. He doubted he’d be picking up a pencil or brush for a long time, until the wounds healed.

Minseok helps him out of the bath soon after that and leaves Jongin wrapped in a fluffy towel as he goes to retrieve the sweats he was wearing from before and another pair of underwear from the dryer. They would have to go out and buy him some clothes because this was the only pair of pants Jongin’s long legs would fit into. When Minseok comes back into the bathroom and hands him the clothes, Jongin stands still, an expression on his face like he wants to say something.

“You’re really going to let me stay here for a while?” he asks quietly.

“For as long as you want,” Minseok nods.

“B-But how? I don’t have any money, and I’ll be a burden—”

“Money isn’t an issue, Jongin,” the older man cuts him off with a grin. “We have more than enough to support a third person. My novels support us enough, and Kyungsoo has a job now, so don’t worry about money.”

Minseok tries to not let his gaze linger on the expanse of pale caramel skin as Jongin drops his towel and starts to put his clothes back on. Despite his thin stature, Jongin’s body is gently curved in the right places, not something you often see in men, and Minseok can’t not admit that he is attractive.

“You write novels? What kind?” Jongin’s interest is piqued as he shrugs on the shirt, an old one that Minseok got from a trip to Japan.

“Science-fiction,” Minseok snorts, “Kyungsoo thinks it’s kind of ridiculous.”

To his surprise, Jongin turns to him with an excited smile. “Can I read?”

 

Three months pass by in a blur. Kyungsoo’s new job goes surprisingly well. His boss is great, and his co-workers become like friends. It’s hard getting up early every morning, but he gets back home to Minseok by dinnertime, and now Jongin as well, whose bronchitis has completely vanished. Day by day, he watches Jongin slowly warm up to his new home with them. A healthy glow returns to his skin, and he gains some weight back on his bones. He becomes more like the smiley, shy Jongin that Kyungsoo remembers from years before.

Jongin is constantly reading when Kyungsoo comes home, addicted to Minseok’s series that he can’t stop reading. When Minseok’s busy writing in his office on the other side of the condo, Jongin will walk in the kitchen when Kyungsoo’s cooking and gush over the details of the book, something that Kyungsoo will roll his eyes at but indulge him by listening. It brings Kyungsoo back to when Jongin would come bug him back when they were both in university, before things really went bad, to talk about what he accomplished in his art class that day, excitedly showing him his new piece.

“Do you want some help?” Jongin asks from his seat at the island, watching Kyungsoo cook. He doesn’t know much about cooking, but he doesn’t want to seem totally useless, just sitting there and watching.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo motions over to the cutting board on the other side of the sink, “you can dice up that cucumber for me. I’ve already washed it.”

“Okay,” Jongin hops off the stool with a smile, moving over to the cutting board and grabbing a knife from the holder just beside it. “I can’t promise perfect cuts though,” he says as he cuts off either end of the vegetable.

“I doubt Minseok will notice or care anyways,” Kyungsoo snorts.

The next few minutes are filled with the sound of Jongin chopping and the sizzle of the pan as Kyungsoo cooks the chicken. It feels domestic, something that both of them are thinking in that moment, and they both subtly smile at that thought.

“I’m done,” Jongin announces, placing down the knife and looking at his rather neat work.

“You can add it to this pan then,” Kyungsoo points to the one on the left where the other vegetables are cooking, not looking up as he checks on the rice cooker in the corner.

Coincidentally, the moment Jongin finishes scraping the bits of cucumber into the pan with his hand, Kyungsoo turns without looking and bumps into the taller man, the both of them letting out a surprised noise, and Jongin grabbing Kyungsoo’s waist subconsciously to steady him. They end up chest-to-chest and when Jongin looks down, his nose brushes against Kyungsoo’s.

Coal-colored eyes meet warm chocolate brown and they hold a meaningful stare, flashes of romantic memories between them long forgotten hidden behind their eyes. Jongin’s arm slides around Kyungsoo’s waist, and the latter grabs Jongin’s forearm, but neither one of them know who leans in first before their lips meet. Colors bloom across their vision like fireworks, and their lips move against each other feverishly as their hands roam like they’re trying to explore a territory abandoned - an old home. Jongin lets out a whimper when Kyungsoo tugs on his bleached hair as their plush lips slide against each other, slowing down as they run out of breath.

It’s Kyungsoo who pulls away, eyes wide with the realization of what he’d done. Fingers pressing against his swollen lips, who pushes a dazed Jongin away and clears his throat. The both of them catch their breath, the kitchen filled with silence as neither one of them want to speak about what just happened, Kyungsoo being horrified with the fact that he just kissed someone who isn’t Minseok, and Jongin scared to say anything at all.

The one who breaks the silence comes from the living room.

“Is dinner ready yet?” Minseok asks, strolling into the kitchen casually and startling the two men. He stops and sniffs the air. “Is something burning?”

“Oh, fuck!” Kyungsoo jumps and turns around to see the chicken blackening in the skillet along with the vegetables on the other side of the stove. It’s salvageable, if anything. With a sigh, he turns the heat down and stirs both pans around. “Goddammit, Jongin, you—”

“What did I do?” Jongin mumbles, walking past Kyungsoo and Minseok and disappearing into the living room, plopping onto the couch to watch T.V.

Minseok watches him go with a confused expression, turning back to see Kyungsoo frowning down at the stove. “Did I miss something…?”

“It’s...It’s nothing,” Kyungsoo lies, badly. His husband narrows his eyes but decides to ask later.

Dinner is quiet as well. They’ve taken to eating meals together at the dining table Kyungsoo and Minseok rarely used unless they had friends over, and things are usually at least somewhat animated. But Kyungsoo and Jongin seem strangely silent, neither of them looking each other’s ways. Minseok has a knack for looking too deeply into things, but it doesn’t take much to notice that _something_ happened between the two, and Minseok hates not knowing. He tries to inch it out of them, but neither of them budge.

And then he notices it, when he and Kyungsoo are washing the dishes later that night, and Jongin comes to put his cereal bowl in the soapy water. Minseok notices how they both shy away from any sort of physical contact, Kyungsoo leaning away and Jongin awkwardly maneuvering his arm around to drop the bowl in the sink.

He starts to formulate an idea in his head.

Minseok doesn’t bring it up until they’re lying in bed that night, Kyungsoo having finally put his phone up after finishing a text conversation with his mother. The glow of his phone vanishes, and Minseok feels his husband roll over, nudging closer until his arm is touching Minseok’s.

“You and Jongin kissed, didn’t you?” he blurts out, feeling Kyungsoo stiffen. Minseok can’t see well in the dark, but he knows Kyungsoo is looking at him with a wide-eyed stare.

A moment passes in silence before the younger man sighs and moves over to wind his arms around Minseok’s torso and hug him close. “How did you know?” he asks quietly.

“It wasn’t hard to tell. You two have been on eggshells around each other all night. Not to mention, you haven’t even kissed me at all tonight,” Minseok snorts, and the arms around him tighten.

Kyungsoo’s throat is thickening with guilt. “I’m sorry, Minseok, I—”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t care,” he interrupts, a smirk appearing on his lips in the dark.

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about it lately. The three of us, you know?” Minseok muses, stroking Kyungsoo’s back with his hand. “I know you still love Jongin, and frankly, I love him too. And if we both have these feelings, then I have no doubt that he returns them.  So what if we just became a thing, the three of us?”

“You mean a three-way relationship?” Kyungsoo pulls away to look at his husband, finding his sharp eyes in the lack of light. Sure, they had invited a third person into their bed before, but never into their _actual relationship_ , into their marriage. It sounded great, though, to be honest. The three of them had become close already, and if everything was mutual, then what could be wrong with it?

“Polyamorous, babe,” Minseok clarifies, “a lot people have relationships like it. Don’t you think it could work?”

“I-I mean, I guess. But what if Jongin doesn’t want it?”

“Then we drop the topic all together, and things...things will be different,” Minseok frowns at that thought, but he knows that once they cross that line there’s no going back. “But I still want to try.”

“Me too. I want to try,” Kyungsoo pulls away from the embrace to lie down next to Minseok instead, a smile quirking his lips up. He feels content with the idea of holding both Minseok and Jongin close. It was true; he’d never stopped loving Jongin. If circumstances were different, Kyungsoo doubts he would have ever left Jongin. “You’ll talk about it tomorrow with him, yeah?”

“Mhm, I’ll talk with him, and we can discuss it together when you get home.”

 

To say Kyungsoo’s had a bad day at work would be an understatement. Today was one of their busier days, and Kyungsoo feels dead beat tired as he rides the elevator up to their condo. He doesn’t look forward to cooking at all and would much rather like to relax on the couch and cuddle with Minseok - or Jongin, now that the three of them have been a thing for the past two days.

It brings a smile to his tired face. Jongin had taken to the idea immediately, blushing cutely as he expressed how he felt for either of them. Kyungsoo had always been in his heart, but Minseok had managed to cram his way inside as well. It had been a bit strange for Kyungsoo to watch Minseok and Jongin kiss, but in a good way. They’d kept it innocent, too afraid to go too fast with their new relationship. And that night, Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night to Jongin squirming his way onto their bed, settling between Minseok and Kyungsoo with his pillow in his arms. In the morning, Jongin was clinging to Kyungsoo with one of Minseok’s arms around his waist. It was a heart-warming sight.

Now Kyungsoo wants nothing more than that experience, rubbing his eyes as he opens the door to their home. Kicking off his shoes, he walks into the living room, expecting Jongin sitting there with an open book or watching television with Minseok, but neither of them are there, and the condo is quiet. Kyungsoo peeks into the kitchen to see no one there as well. He figures that maybe they went out somewhere but finds their shoes still sitting in the entryway.

Furrowing his brows, Kyungsoo walks back towards the bedrooms, only to pause in the middle of the hallway as his ears catch soft sounds. Heat rises to his cheeks as he steps towards his and Minseok’s (now Jongin’s too) bedroom, hearing light moans and barely audible breathing. It sounds exactly what he thinks, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate to open the door, eyes feasting on an arousing sight.

Minseok sits on the edge of their bed, completely nude, with his legs spread and Jongin kneeling between them, just as naked with his back facing Kyungsoo as he bobs his head up and down over Minseok’s cock, slick songs echoing throughout the room and mixing with Minseok’s groans. Kyungsoo feels his dick stir within his dress slacks, and he suddenly feels completely awake, especially when his husband’s eyes open, hooded, and lock with his.

The raven-haired man smirks, hand coming down to pet Jongin’s messy hair as he sucks his dick like a champ, obviously not noticing that Kyungsoo is in the room with them. “Jongin, look who came home to join us,” he murmurs, tugging on the younger’s hair.

Jongin releases Minseok’s cock with a slick pop, holding the base of the reddened erection in his palm as he turns around, looking at Kyungsoo with watery eyes and swollen, wet lips, a trail of saliva running down his chin as he breathes out heavily. He looks completely debauched, and Kyungsoo can only wonder what else they’ve been up to.

“Why don’t you show Kyungsoo your present, hmm?” Minseok leans back on the bed and lets go of Jongin’s hair.

Jongin’s cheeks seem to grow redder, but he nods and releases Minseok’s cock before raising his hips into the air and ducking his head, showing off his ass. Kyungsoo’s eyes then zero in on the wide, pink object nestled in the younger man’s hole as Jongin reaches back to pull his cheeks apart. He recognizes it as one of the larger dildos they own and haven’t used in a bit.

“So pretty, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo coos, unbuckling his belt as he starts to take off his own clothes. He’s not surprised as Jongin crawls towards him just as he steps out of his pants, and the blond grabs at his underwear before he can, dragging it down until Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock bobs out.

“Fuck,” he groans as Jongin presses a kiss to the head and reaches up to jerk him off until he’s fully hard and leaking. Sticking his tongue out, Jongin licks just below the flared tip on the underside of his erection, the spot that makes Kyungsoo’s legs tremble. He’s surprised that he still remembers that, and the smirk on Jongin’s lips lets him know that he probably remembers a lot.

Jongin’s thick lips wrap around his cock and engulfs him in tight, wet heat. Kyungsoo bites his lip and tilts his head back as Jongin sucks him all the way down, despite the length and girth. He can’t help but buck his hips until Jongin’s nose bumps into the small patch of pubic hair, but the other man doesn’t choke at all, just looks up at him with hooded, watery eyes. He can’t remember Jongin being this good but supposes he got plenty of experience doing what he did.

He bobs his head slowly, rubbing his tongue along the underside as he does so. Kyungsoo looks over with dazed eyes to see Minseok still sitting on the bed, jerking his own cock lazily as he watches the other two men. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hair and pushes him further down his cock, feeling the tightness of his throat, before motioning for Minseok to come over. The writer gets the hint and saunters over, getting down on his knees behind Jongin. His hand disappears between the latter’s legs, and Kyungsoo feels him jerk and moan around his cock as Minseok strokes his swollen erection. The older man hasn’t let Jongin cum this entire time, denying his orgasm with the rubber ring slid onto the base of his dick.

Jongin pulls off of Kyungsoo’s dick to stroke him with his hand instead, trembling from the sensation as Minseok bends down to lick at the rim of his entrance, puckered and sticky with excess lube. He startles and lets out a string of moans as Minseok grabs the end of the dildo, pulling it out before thrusting the thick girth back into his gaping hole.

“N-No, _ah_ , ngh,  d-don’t,” he weakly protests, letting go of Kyungsoo’s cock in order to keep himself off of the floor as his other arm shakes. Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo grabs at the hair at the back of his head to tilt his face up, and he feels the other man’s dick rub against his cheek, a mixture of Jongin’s spit and Kyungsoo’s precum smearing on his skin.

Jongin yelps as Minseok starts to slip a finger in next to the dildo in his ass, feeling a sting from the stretch. He moves it in and out to let Jongin get used to it, pressing a kiss to his tailbone. “Is this okay, Jongin?” he asks, rubbing his free hand along a tan thigh.

“More,” the blond breathes out, tracing his lips along Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Kyungsoo suggests, noticing the reddened state of Jongin’s knees. It’s not exactly comfortable to kneel on hardwood floors. Minseok nods and pulls out his finger before helping Jongin to the large bed, laying him down on his back and sitting between his spread legs. Kyungsoo moves to lie on his side next to Jongin, tilting the other man’s head to reach his lips and cover them with his own. His hand traces a line from Jongin’s navel and up to a dusky nipple, circling around it teasingly before rubbing it with his thumb and tweaking it. It helps Jongin relax as Minseok manages to fit three fingers along with the toy, thrusting them in alongside of it.

“Do you want me or Minseok inside of you, baby?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling away from their feverish kiss and reaching down to stroke Jongin’s aching cock to watch him squirm. They all know the answer to his question anyways.

“I want both,” Jongin pants out, closing his eyes as he tries not to cum, not that he can anyways. “Both of you...inside of me.”

No more needs to be said as Minseok removes both his fingers and the dildo, licking his lips at the sight of Jongin’s gaping hole, begging to be filled again. He and Kyungsoo both help the youngest sit up and settle onto Minseok’s lap, clinging to his strong shoulders. Minseok and Jongin share a wet kiss as the writer holds his hips above his cock, feeling Kyungsoo roll a condom down onto his cock before slathering it in a generous amount of lube. No later, Jongin parts his lips from Minseok’s and reaches below himself to position the man’s cock before lowering himself down. There’s no strain at all as it slips in easily, not nearly as thick as the dildo and his fingers combined.

But Jongin still moans at the feeling of being one and the warmth that fills him. He starts to bounce up and down in the other male’s lap, his rock hard cock brushing torturously on both of their stomach. He already wants to come but tries to ignore the pressure in his abdomen. Jongin doesn’t want to come until he has both of them inside.

“Ky-Kyungsoo,” he whines as Minseok sucks and bites his nipples.

“I’m here, Jongin,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he presses his chest against Jongin’s back, lips brushing his ear. “Where do you want me?”

“Inside…”

Kyungsoo snickers and grabs Jongin’s hips to stop his movements. Jongin startles as he feels Kyungsoo’s lubed cock brush against his ass. He clings to Minseok’s shoulders in preparation as Kyungsoo starts to press inside. Yes, he was prepped, but it still stings when Kyungsoo suddenly slips in with no abandon. Tears spring to Jongin’s eyes from the pain that races up his hips and back, and no one moves once Kyungsoo’s settled inside, all waiting for Jongin to adjust.

“God, you feel so good, Jongin,” Minseok groans, unintentionally moving his hips up a bit and causing a moan from Jongin. “Can we move?”

“Y-Yeah—oh, _fuck_ —!”

Kyungsoo and Minseok start to eagerly move together, making Jongin shake and sob from the onslaught of sensations. Tears drip down his eyes from the pressure, but he’s practically screaming from the pleasure. When two well-endowed cocks inside of him, his prostate is relentlessly prodded with each thrust. But yet he feels loved as he’s sandwiched between the two men he adores, and Jongin shudders as Minseok and Kyungsoo kiss messily over his shoulder.

“Shit—I’m already…” Minseok curses as he pulls away from his husband’s lips.

“Pl-Please,” Jongin begs, drool trickling down his chin as he claws at Minseok’s back for attention. “Let me come, please!”

The married couple reach for Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo stroking the poor, weeping thing as Minseok slides off the pink cock ring. Then they both pull out and thrust in at once, and that does the ex-prostitute in. Jongin cries out and arches his back against Kyungsoo, clenching down on both dicks in his ass as white spots fill his vision. He gasps and shakes as thick ropes of semen coat his and Minseok’s chests. He can’t help but go limp between them, whimpering from oversensitivity as Kyungsoo and Minseok fuck him sloppily in their last moments of orgasmic bliss, both men grunting as they come into the condoms.

Jongin feels like he just ran a marathon, bones like jelly as he leans heavily into Minseok, trying to catch his breath. He can hardly even feel his hips and thighs from the strain they were put under, and he’s grateful as Kyungsoo gingerly pulls out, followed by Minseok, who still lets Jongin sit on his lap and cling to him as he tries to recover from the wildest orgasm he’s had in a while.

“You did so well, Jongin,” Minseok murmurs, running a comforting hand up and down his back and pressing a kiss to his temple. The younger giggles tiredly into the crook of his neck, shivering at the feeling of Kyungsoo pressing something wet to their torsos, cleaning up Jongin’s semen.

“I would’ve suggested a bath, but I’m not sure we’d all fit in there,” Kyungsoo snorts, hanging the washcloth on the clothes hamper in the corner of the room.

“We can try,” Minseok suggests with a quirked brow. His husband rolls his eyes as he turns off the lights, leaving only the glow of the lamp on the nightstand.

“Another day,” he concludes, climbing beneath the sheets and motioning for the other two to join him. Kyungsoo hears Jongin wince as he slides down to lie on the bed, most likely from the dull pain in his hips, but he sighs once his head meets the pillow, instantly clinging again to Minseok, who lies on his side. Kyungsoo, although not usually the cuddling type, feels compelled to do the same, spooning Minseok from behind and throwing an arm over his waist.

He feels his limbs relax and feels completely at peace and warm with his skin against Minseok’s and the sound of Jongin’s breathing. Kyungsoo drifts slowly towards sleep, perfectly content.

“Aren’t you going to cook dinner?” Minseok’s voice cuts through the silence and shocks Kyungsoo awake from his almost dreaming state.

“...Are you serious,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo, I’m hungry,” Jongin adds from the other end of the bed.

Singled out, he sits up with a sigh. “I’m supposed to go cook for you while you get to nap?”

“Exactly,”

“Didn’t you hear what we said?”

Staring at the two men huddled together, Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath as he slowly climbs out of the warm bed, moving to slip on some underwear and a t-shirt. “You both owe me,” he states as he walks out of the bedroom.

“We’ll be sure to _pay_ you well after dinner, babe!” Minseok calls after him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if u liked :-)


End file.
